


Sleeping Arrangements

by smallestsenpai



Category: SPY x FAMILY (Manga)
Genre: Awkward Tension, Comedy, Denial of Feelings, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fake Marriage, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, Marriage, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Unresolved Romantic Tension, please just realize your feelings already oh my god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallestsenpai/pseuds/smallestsenpai
Summary: Twilight had found himself in many precarious positions throughout his career as a spy, but the stakes had never felt higher than at this very moment.How the hell is he going to get himself out of this one?In which Yuri can't catch a taxi ride home, and the Forgers must continue the façade. Takes place during/after Mission 13.
Relationships: Loid Forger | Twilight/Yor Briar Forger | Thorn Princess
Comments: 26
Kudos: 140





	Sleeping Arrangements

**Author's Note:**

> I am so starved for seeing these two stupid idiots interact and realize their feelings, so help me god I will make them kiss with my bare hands or die trying.

After what feels like an eternity, silence finally begins to fall over the Forger residence. If he concentrates hard enough, Loid swears he can still hear Yuri belligerently threatening him should he dare hurt his sister, while simultaneously mourning the apparent loss of his sister’s love now that she’s happily married. If Loid hadn’t discovered Yuri’s connection to the State Security Service, he really would’ve wondered how he’d make it home in that state. He shrugs absentmindedly, dismissing the thought from his mind and collecting the plates off the coffee table.

Oh well, that’s not exactly his problem now is it?

“Thank you for tonight, Loid.” Yor speaks up from the kitchen, “I’m embarrassed by my brother’s behavior, but it means a lot to me that you’re still willing to accept him as family.” She’d always known Yuri had a soft spot for her, given they only had each other to rely on growing up, but she’d never imagined he’d act in such an unsightly fashion. Then again, given their shared weakness when it comes to alcohol, she couldn’t rule it out entirely.

“No need to be embarrassed. I can tell how much he loves you.” He reassures her. “I’m just relieved he didn’t figure out our marriage is a sham.” Loid muses with a chuckle, walking over and placing the remaining dishes in the sink and glancing at Yor, busy scrubbing a dish diligently.

She meets his eyes and smiles in return, relief evident in her features that their not so little white lie lives to see another day. 

“Right! Now that that’s over, I just want to curl up and go to bed. Shall we—”

An abrupt but somewhat messy knock at the front door disrupts their conversation, their eyes quickly shifting towards the entrance of the apartment. Like clockwork, something shifts inside Loid, the kindhearted husband and father persona swiftly replaced by the calm and calculating mask Twilight wears so well.

Visitors? At _this_ hour? 

Impossible.

The only individuals privy to the knowledge of where they reside are Franky and those at WISE aware of Operation Strix. They never make their presence known unless absolutely necessary, and certainly not as conspicuously as _knocking_ on the front door. Even Franky wouldn’t be this obvious.

_Would he?_

“Yooooooor!” The voice calls out sloppily, “Yooooor, are you still awake?”

Well, that answers his question.

“Y-Yuri?” Yor stammers, shuffling in place as if she’s deciding whether or not to continue washing the dishes or answer the door.

Loid feels his blood run cold.

_Yuri_?

Could Yuri have perhaps lied about heading home? He made sure the apartment had not been bugged, and he could’ve _sworn_ he saw the younger man leaving the apartment complex from the window above the kitchen sink. But what if he did that to lower his guard, doubling-back afterwards? Loid never saw him get into a taxi, so why had he been so sure he left?

Did he overhear?

Does he _know_?

If Yuri uncovered their marriage was a sham, the consequences would be disastrous. Not just for Operation Strix, but for his own livelihood if he became suspicious of Loid, or worse, uncovered his true identity. 

The very future of Westalis and Ostania would be thrust into uncertainty, all because of _him._

Unaware of the inner turmoil currently plaguing her husband, Yor wipes her hands on a towel and quickly makes her way towards the front door, opening it ever so slightly to confirm it is indeed her brother standing on the other side of the door frame.

“Yuri, what happened? I thought you were going home?” She asks, looking him over. He doesn’t seem to be in trouble, well, aside from the injuries he’d already sustained earlier thanks to her liquid courage.

“I couldn’t call a taxi.” He whines, sounding more like a needy younger brother than a ruthless member of the State Security Service, “They all got nervous and left when they saw me! Can I stay the night, please?”

“O-Oh that’s just horrible! Of course you can stay, Yuri.” She responds, briefly glancing back at Loid, her expression a mixture of one begging for forgiveness but also seeking reassurance she’d made the right decision.

Twilight is replaced by Loid just as quickly as he appeared, a warm smile gracing the man’s face. “Of course!” He echoes, moving to meet the sibling duo at the door. Yuri squints at him, seemingly irritated to encounter him in his own place of residence. Guess the alcohol hadn’t worn off quite yet. 

“Is the couch alright? Our guest room is a bit of a mess right now.” Loid asks. He’s fairly certain Yor’s possessions are still strewn about the room given it’s normally hers, and he doesn’t want to raise Yuri’s suspicions more than he probably already has.

“Sure, that’s fine, thank you.” He responds curtly, shifting his attention back to his sister.

“Wonderful!” Yor claps her hands together in delight, “I’ll go ahead and grab you a spare pillow and blanket, feel free to freshen up in the spare bathroom in the meantime.”

As she disappears, the calm atmosphere is replaced by awkward silence. Loid doesn’t dare speak to Yuri; unnecessary conversations only serve to raise suspicions. For the good of Operation Strix, he need only engage the younger Briar sibling when necessary. Yuri, on the other hand, still struggling between the booze in his system and the wounds his sister gave him, already declared tonight Loid’s victory. He’d get his revenge when he wasn’t in pain, or drunk, or around Yor. 

Just to be safe.

“Okay, Yuri, here you go!” Yor’s voice manages to break the strained atmosphere easily. She emerges from the hall, pillow and blanket in hand. She passes the two men, making quick work of setting up a place for Yuri to rest for the evening. 

“Do you need anything else, Yuri?” She asks, casually falling into place beside Loid. Yuri cringes internally at the sight, feeling something die inside of him again, but he steals himself for his sister’s sake. Loid wonders if Yor is aware of how much self-restraint Yuri exerts in her presence to keep her happy.

“No, I’m a pretty heavy sleeper, so this should be more than enough.” He reasons, giving her a gentle smile, “Thank you, Yor.”

“Alright, then we’ll be heading to our room now.” Yor says, noting how weird it feels to say _our room_ out loud, “Sleep well, Yuri.”

Following her lead, Loid dips his head briefly to wish the younger Briar sibling goodnight as well, quickly turning around to avoid his stare. No doubt the phrase ‘ _our room_ ’ served as a painful reminder that, as is customary, married couples do indeed share a bed and sleep together. With a flick of a single switch, the living room descends into darkness, and the Forgers make their way to their room. Loid follows behind Yor, taking care to close the door behind him. 

For a moment he contemplates locking it, ensuring Yuri cannot barge in and investigate the room while they sleep. Not that he’d be able to anyway, since Loid isn’t exactly a heavy sleeper. Still, Yor could misinterpret the action, and he’d never want to do something to worry her. 

“Uhm,” Yor’s voice pulls him back from his thoughts, “c-could we perhaps get rid of these, uhm, decorations?”

Unable to meet his gaze, Yor sheepishly points to the large decorative blanket and pillows. The heart on the blanket is nearly as large as the bed itself, and the _Yes!_ pillows seem like overkill, to put it nicely.

“O-Oh, yes! Absolutely.” He scrambles, hastily removing the items from the bed. They had been bought to help persuade any curious eyes as to their marital status, but looking at them now, they do little but raise suspicions and make the duo wildly uncomfortable. He moves to stack the items on the corner chair, before taking note of the pile of clothing that wasn’t there previously. Strange, he could’ve sworn he picked up the laundry prior to Yuri’s arrival-

“Oh!” 

Seeming to notice what grabbed his attention, Yor steps in front of him and quickly grabs the clothing. “These are my pajamas.” She explains, “I figured Yuri might suspect something if I leave to change in a separate room, so I brought them over while I was grabbing him a pillow and blanket.”

“Oh, you do have a point.” Loid remarks, surprised that hadn’t even crossed his mind. However, upon quickly glancing around the room, another question arises. “Where do you plan to change, exactly?”

“Well, you see I was going to…” She begins her explanation quickly, but as the wheels turn in her mind, she realizes a fatal flaw in her planning, “...I was going to change in here…”

The pair stand silently for a moment, unable to look at the other.

“Well,” Loid coughs, clearing his throat, “I also need to change so, how about we simply face opposite corners of the room? I won’t peak, you have my word.

Although they’d settled into their roles rather quickly, Loid can imagine living with what feels like a complete stranger cannot be easy for her. He always does his best to provide her with as much space as possible and respect her boundaries. The last thing he’d want is for her to view him as a Peeping Tom, shattering her trust in him entirely and jeopardizing their marriage, and the mission.

Yor looks at him in surprise momentarily before the expression is replaced by a warm smile. 

“Oh, don’t worry. I knew you wouldn’t.” She laughs softly, “But I appreciate the reassurance. Thank you.”

He nods, satisfied Yor still feels comfortable despite the less than ideal situation they’re currently in. He proceeds to the dresser adjacent to the corner chair and begins rummaging through it for his own pajamas, a simple white t-shirt and black sweatpants. A spy should never turn their back on someone, but sometimes it’s the right thing to do.

Taking his cue, Yor proceeds to the farthest corner from Loid, placing her clothes on the nightstand for ease while changing. An assassin should never turn their back on someone, but sometimes it’s the right thing to do. 

She begins pulling her sweater dress over her head, taking care to fold it properly. The rustling of fabric behind her suggests Loid has also begun undressing. The tips of her ears burn.

She _shouldn’t_ , nothing good can come of it.

But curiosity often gets the better of her, it seems.

Carefully, she glances over her shoulder. Loid manages to slip out of his sweater with ease, followed by the shirt shortly after. Despite his seemingly lean build he’s incredibly chiseled, almost impossibly so. She quickly turns back around and busies herself with her own shirt.

_Do all doctors look like that_? She wonders.

Loid slips his shirt over his head, focusing on the rustling of his own clothing in a feeble attempt to block out the rustling coming from the other corner. Swiftly slipping into his sweatpants, he busies himself folding his clothing. The circumstances might be strange, but like hell he’ll let his clothes wrinkle if he has anything to say about it. 

“Hey, Yor,” He calls back, placing the neatly folded clothing on top of the tacky blanket and pillow set, “I’m finished changing. Just let me know when you’re done so I can turn around.”

“I’m done, Loid!” She replies, setting her clothing neatly on the nightstand. 

He turns on his heel. 

He’d slept with other women before. Well, slept and _slept_. He didn’t particularly care for it in all honesty, but missions often called for it, so he considered it a necessary evil. He’d seen everything from designer nightgowns to the best lingerie money can buy. Yet, for some reason, the simple t-shirt and shorts Yor has opted to wear manage to be more charming than anything he could ever find in a socialite’s closet.

“Well then,” He starts, clearing his throat and shifting his gaze from her to the bed, “time to hit the sack I take it?”

“Seems like it to me.” Yor nods in agreement, stifling a yawn, exhaustion finally catching up with her. Standing closest to the door, she takes it upon herself to switch the lights off, plunging the room into darkness, save for the moonlight occasionally creeping in between the curtains. Loid stands still momentarily, sensing Yor make her way from the light switch over to her side of the bed. She stills momentarily, before sitting down on the edge of the bed and proceeding to slip under the covers. Following her cue, Loid also slips into his side of the bed, careful to not encroach on her space.

They lie silently for a moment, all too aware of the other individual in bed beside them.

“Goodnight, Loid,” Yor is the first to break the silence, “and thank you again for this evening. I really appreciated it.”

“Of course, I’m always happy to help you.” He replies, “Goodnight, Yor, sleep well.”

Loid had always been a light sleeper, even before he cast aside his identity to become Twilight. If it wasn’t the bombs that kept him up, it was the uncertainty of tomorrow as he laid in bed, clutching his mother’s nightgown as she stroked his hair, singing lullabies softly until exhaustion finally overtook him. He pushed aside those thoughts, deciding to focus on his breathing as opposed to times long gone. 

If he focused, he could also hear Yor’s breathing. She’d mentioned in passing she was also a rather light sleeper, but given by the pattern of her breathing, Loid determined she was already out like a light. No surprise there, considering the amount of alcohol she’d ingested in attempting to prove the authenticity of their marriage to Yuri. He idly touches the fabric of his shirt, hand resting on his chest. Yor had done something similar in her intoxicated state, pushing him deeper into the couch as she moved closer to him. 

“Close your eyes, darling. I’m coming in.” She murmured, half-lidded eyes shifting from his eyes to his lips. One hand reached up to tuck her hair behind her ear, the other firmly holding him in place as she moved to straddle him. Her lips, tinted red, parted slightly, the smell of sweet wine still lingering on her breath and tickling his nose. 

He gazes back up at her, an unreadable expression washing over his features, something that is already second-nature to a seasoned spy such as himself. Yet his mind races, taking in the sight before him. He’d never seen Yor make such an expression before, and he’d be lying if he said it wasn’t captivating. In her eyes he was no longer Loid Forger, he could sense it. 

He was nothing but a target, _prey_ to be _consumed_. 

It’s not often that he finds himself in this position, the mouse caught beneath the cat’s paw, but it’s certainly not inescapable. He could very easily slip out from underneath her, take advantage of Yuri’s drunken state and avoid this mess if he so desired it. He’s gotten himself out of messier situations after all. Yet despite acknowledging this option, his body does not move. 

Not because it can’t, but because it _won’t_. 

Twilight is a man whose existence has been defined by distrust and deceit. Trust no one but yourself and you live to see another day, that had always been his guiding principle. But things are different now, they have to be for the sake of the mission. He’s not Twilight now but Loid Forger, psychiatrist and loving husband and father. Pulling away from his wife would no doubt threaten the legitimacy of their marriage, regardless of how he tries to go about weaseling his way out of this one. The only proper course of action is to see this through to the end.

At least, that’s what he tells himself anyway.

Glancing up at Yor once more, he drinks in the sight before closing his eyes, and closing the distance between them.

“Mmm...”

Ripped from his thoughts, Loid nearly jumps out of his skin hearing the woman beside him stir. Shame immediately washes over him as his face burns, feeling guilty for even _daring_ to think about Yor in that manner. She still appears to be asleep based on her breathing, but any thoughts left in his mind are brought to a resounding halt as Yor turns over in her sleep, slinging an arm and leg over him in the process.

Oh, so Yor is _that_ kind of sleeper.

_Wonderful._

She snuggles into him further, an arm wrapping around his neck as she sighs contently, burying her face into the crook of his neck. Try as he might, it’s rather difficult to ignore an individual’s presence when the aforementioned individual is seemingly attempting to _crawl under your skin in her sleep_. 

Loid doesn’t dare move a muscle in fear waking her would invoke her inhuman strength, and that’s the _last_ thing he needs right now. However, the hand that was once resting on his chest is now trapped between them. Each breath she takes only serves to draw attention to her lack of undergarments, her flimsy t-shirt the only barrier between his hand and her skin. Her leg lays haphazardly across his abdomen, shorts riding up her thighs, pulling his shirt along with them.

Twilight had found himself in many precarious positions throughout his career as a spy, but the stakes had never felt higher than at this very moment. 

How the _hell_ is he going to get himself out of this one? 

Countless scenarios run through his mind along with their potential endings, each seeming worse than the last. Just as he’d accepted his fate to forgo sleeping, Yor stirs again, but she doesn’t just move. Oh no, she does something much, _much_ worse.

She _speaks._

“Loid?”

His stomach nearly leaps out through his mouth, eyes darting down to her. “Yeah, what’s up, Yor?” He questions, swallowing roughly. She lifts her head slightly, her free hand attempting, and failing, to rub the sleep from her eyes. It’s only after a few moments that she finally notices their compromising position. She gasps, moving to disentangle herself from him before his hand reaches out for her arm and stops her, seeming to move on its own. She stares back at him, more confused than worried if anything.

“Sorry, I was just going to move off you.” She explains, realizing her sudden movements must have startled him, “I...I didn’t realize I was invading your space. I apologize.”

Loid clears his throat, quickly removing his hand and returning it back to his side. “It’s alright,” He reassures her, “you were asleep, not like you could’ve known.”

“Oh, yeah, that’s true I guess.” She laughs softly.

Silence stretches between the two of them, the only sounds filling the air coming from the creaking of the apartment settling, the whirr of the air conditioning, and (if you listen _very_ closely) Yuri snoring in the living room. As per usual, Loid allows Yor to determine how they proceed. She put them in this position, she can just as easily get them out of it, if she so wishes. Yet part of him, inexplicably, wishes otherwise.

“If you’re comfortable, you don’t have to move, you know.” He says, only registering he spoke after the words had already left his mouth. He tenses, glancing down at her nervously, fearful that remark might cost him a bone or two.

He can’t make out her expression completely in the dark room (he’s a _spy_ , not an _owl_ ), but he feels her relax against him once again. “I think I’ll take you up on that offer.” She says, yawning once again, “If you don’t mind, that is.”

He smiles, placing a reassuring hand on her back, “Not at all.”

She smiles in return, laying her head on his chest once again. She can feel the tips of her ears burning once again, but this is normal for married couples, right? No need to be embarrassed, just keeping up appearances.

_Right?_

“Goodnight, Loid.”

“Goodnight, Yor.”

With comfort besting the both of them, the pair accepted their fate, and drifted off to sleep.

————

Anya yawns widely, stumbling out of her bedroom and blindly making her way towards the kitchen. 

“Good morning, Ma, Pa, and-” She stops.

_And?_

Her head swivels around, stopping on the other man currently lying unconscious on their sofa.

“Good morning Anya,” Yor smiles, looking over at the young girl as she finishes pouring the morning tea, “that’s my brother, Yuri, remember? Loid and I were having dinner with him last night, but he wasn’t able to catch a taxi, so he spent the night.”

Anya nods understandingly. Well, that explains _part_ of it at least. Doesn’t explain the dried up blood and disheveled clothing, but she’d rather not ask.

She turns her attention to her father, nearly leaping out of her skin. Loid’s expression is a mixture of embarrassment and frustration with a sprinkle of sleep deprivation, although the latter is always present when he’s still waking up in the morning. Despite the sleepiness clouding his mind, he’s been internally kicking himself for the little stunt he pulled in bed with Yor last night since waking up.

“Good morning Pa,” She greets him, taking a seat at the table besides the spy, “are you okay? You look kinda funny.”

Loid smiles, ruffling her hair. “Good morning, Anya. I’m alright, no need to worry, but thank you for asking.” He explains, glancing to the side as he notices Yor bringing him a cup of tea before glancing up at her. Their eyes meet momentarily before they look away quickly, coincidentally finding things on the opposite side of the room to focus on as opposed to each other, the tips of their ears bright red.

Anya stares at the two of them before grinning widely.

_Ma and Pa are liars._


End file.
